hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rini
Rini(リニー Rinī) is one of the main characters of Soul Pretty Cure. She is a Neko Fairy from the Precure Kingdom, who was sent by the princess of the kingdom to awaken the Soul Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Shining(キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu). She may not be that great at following directions, but she does whatever she can to help. Her catchphrase is "Yippee!!!", 'cause she's always having fun with her Pretty Cure friends. Personality Rini is usually a happy girl who hopes to set an example for others, just like the princess of the Precure Kingdom. The princess was very nice and helped everyone in her kingdom. Rini was her helper and friend, but was a little clumsy at times. Rini’s always looked up to the princess, even 100 years later. Appearance Rini is a little pale for a human, because she’s also part cat and part fairy. She has hot pink hair, black cat ears, and pink eyes. She wears a light pink dress with hot pinks sleeves and a hot pink bow, as well as hot pink shoes and black socks. Her dress has a hot pink collar and a light pink rim for the sleeves as well. As Cure Shining, Rini’s pigtails grow longer and curly. She has a two layer skirt, with the bottom layer light pink, and the top layer white. She has a light pink top, a hot pink collar, and white sleeves. She also has short, light pink gloves that stop at the wrist. She has two hot pink bows and black shorts, as well as light pink shoes and white socks. Her ears stay the same. History Relationships Kazuna Morioto - aka "Techty". Kazu is Cure Protection, and was the first Precure Rini found. It took a while, but Kazu was later greatful for Rini. Akihiko Hayashi - Aki is Rini's personal favorite. She's kind and likes to help people. She's a bit shy, but is loyal to her friends. She is also Cure Life. Gin Akiyama - A famous singer and Cure Free. She's a little strict and at first denys her destiny, but with a bit of convincing, Gin decides to join the team. Princess Masumi Sachiko - The princess of the fallen kingdom of Precure 100 years ago. She was the one who sent Rini into the future to awaken the Precure. Michiko Satsuki - a mysterious girl that seems to be popping up everywhere after a tennis match where she played against Gin. When she appears as Cure Revelation for the first time, Rini tries to find out who Revelation is and why she has a Cure Key. Queen Hikari Saitou - The queen of the Precure Kingdom and the ruler of the Garden of Infinity. Hajime Akiyama - Gin's brother from the end of the series. Cure Shining Shining bright as a hope for the future! The Pretty Cure of Light, Cure Shining! 未来への希望として明るく輝く！光のプリキュア、キュアシャイニング！ Mirai e no kibō to shite akaruku kagayaku! Hikari no purikyua, kyuashainingu! Cure Shining is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rini. With her Cure Key to transform she says "Cure Key, Unlock My Soul!" Rini and the princess were close friends 100 years ago. They would always help each other out. One fateful day, Rini had to face her biggest task yet, leaving the princess. Etymology Rini: means "Little Bunny", but Rini is part Cat! Rini has no last name, so there’s no other name meaning. Songs None yet. Trivia *Rini is the first Precure fairy to always be part human. *Rini is the 4th(?) fairy to turn into a Precure. *Cure Shining is the first White Fairy Cure. Gallery Rini.png|Rini(old) Rini2.png|Rini Shining - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Shining Rini - Cure Shining.png|Rini - Cure Shining Cure Shining pose (L).png|Cure Shining(2) Cure Shining - redone.png|Cure Shining - redone Rini's Cure Key.png|Rini's Cure Key season 1 group.png|Rini and the Soul Pretty Cure season 1 group 2.png|Rini and the Cures Season 2 group pic 1.png|Rini and the Cures + Cure Revelation Soul Precure - redone.png|Rini and the Cures - redone Soul Precure + Destiny.png|Rini and the Cures - redone + Cure Destiny Category:Fan Cures Category:White Cure Category:Pink Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Cures Category:Mascots Category:Main Mascots Category:Main Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Mascots Category:Stub Category:Characters Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Fairy Cures Category:Minor Cures